


Confessions to the Silence

by DocterCaboom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: Nobodies. Quite an antithetical name, as their bodies are the only thing these super warriors own, and even then they do not fully belong to them.
Kudos: 4





	Confessions to the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6RvOOU_VHA | Organization XIII Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended [Music OST][Original Soundtrack]

**I remember a familiar nothingness.**

**I was born from it.**

**So were the rest of my kin. Aside from one.**

**I was told he was truly the first to be born from ultimate nothingness.**

**A true blank slate, like we were meant to be.**

**I hoped they would not mind if I named this new being... Roxas.**

* * *

**I had believed Roxas would stay a blank slate, with how proud our creators were.**

**So I had used him like a tool, as I was ordered to.**

**Even if I had not been, there was no reason not to.**

**But soon, days after his creation. His caretaker, another one of my kin, would soon influence Roxas beyond what any of us would have imagined.**

**When I was soon told to get rid of him silently, I agreed without hesitation.**

* * *

**Then, he proved himself to be past the need of destruction.**

**Even I could see that.**

**I wonder if I really agreed without hesitation, or just agreed to appease my creators.**

**Roxas truly was a gift to us all.**

**We missed him, but there was nothing real to our feelings.**

_After all, we are nothing but empty bodies._

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I'm playing around with.


End file.
